Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
Here Today, Gone Tomorrow is the nineteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It's also the seventh episode of the second season. Summary The unlikely pair of detective Wish and Gwady work together to solve a thievery that took place in a chemical laboratory. Episode in Detail Krrah is still trying to get used to life in the city, and on a quiet morning watches the guards at the south gate. When Ryahno approaches her, the two have a short conversation, during which the bird states that she wants to meet up and hang out with Yin Uuzoo, though she also realises that it's not that easy with how she acted in the past. She is however willing to accept these consequences and work on the situation. Meanwhile Gwadeweido gets a visit from Yavei, who tells her that something was stolen from a laboratory. The rat is clearly not happy, having worked hard to retrieve the item in question. Yavei then puts her on the mission to retrieve the chemical. Loco Wish and the rest of the police force check up on the laboratory where the break in happened, noting how nothing else was stolen but that one chemical. After checking the crime scene up and down the woman returns to her police office for paper work, where she finds Gwady, in her rat form, rummaging through her handbag. The two end up bickering back and forth for a while, though it is established that the two have to work together on the case in order to retrieve the stolen chemical. They keep bickering until Yavei interrupts them. They talk about the current state of evidence then, which is that they have DNA samples of the culprits and only have to wait for the analysis. Trying to kill time Gwady then calls Yavei. A curious Loco tries to pry into the telepathic call between the two and is surprised to be allowed in, though at least Gwady doesn't appear to notice her listening in on them. The topic of the call appears to be related to clones produced by Dr. Pertinax. The rat clearly voices her disgust with the topic itself and it makes Loco wonder why she does react so harshly towards it, even beginning to form theories on who the rat's "mummy" is and if she herself is a clone. The conversation ends soon thereafter and Loco goes back to work as they wait out the remaining two hours. Once they have the results they make their way to a small diner, where one of the criminals is working. She talks to a fellow waiter about the suspect, who grows suspicious of their talking and attempts to escape, though Loco and Gwady chase him down. At the police station, during interrogation the criminal hyena gives out enough information to track down their partner and the two then head out via car, with Loco driving them. During the drive she brings up the topic of Gwady's "mummy" and the rat is more than happy to provide the other with information, though never actually saying who this mysterious person is. The lack of identity of the mother makes Loco come up with all kinds of theories about who the person is and what she's doing. However, before she can quench her thirst for knowledge the two reach their destination and corner the criminal. A serious Gwady then faces the culprit, threatening him into giving back the stolen chemical. Instead of giving Loco the potion though, the rat keeps it and escapes as the latter calls for help from Yavei. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Krrah * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * Gwadeweido * Sheenyai Yavei * Loco Wish * Liu Cha Ching * Dr. Isabella Pertinax (mentioned) * Penzin * The Chameleon Waiter * Celos * Tenyu Eesh Yuw (mentioned) Trivia * Gwady saying that Yavei is "startling the voices in her head" is another hint at the insanity that the rat struggles with. According to Zennore it also hints at the voices dying down and falling silent when Yavei is around. * When Gwady asked Yavei for "recordings of her mummy" she was given a few older recordings from her mother on a mission, which Yavei had recorded. * Almost every reply Gwady gives on questions about her mother is correct in some way - aside of the identity, which she never reveals. * Celos was actually so drunk that he didn't know what was going on and Gwady just played along, when she said that she's "the boss." Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes